


Truly, Deeply in Love

by aviire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, No Plot/Plotless, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, xander is just really gay and loves his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviire/pseuds/aviire
Summary: Xander thinks about the man he loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is unbeta'd and i wrote it in a fairly short span of time jsyk, so feel free to point out any errors you find. constructive criticism is welcome.  
> enjoy!

Ryoma was beautiful. This knowledge was nothing new to Xander, but it was like a sudden revelation to him every time he saw Ryoma. Whether he was bathed in early morning sunlight and still blinking sleep from his eyes, laid out in a comfortable chair with Shiro and Siegbert curled up to his side, or a little tipsy and laughing out loud with a flushed face and a stunning smile, Ryoma was beautiful in every way.

Oftentimes Xander would watch Ryoma from nearby while he did mundane things, like cooking or playing with the kids. Even with the normalcy in these actions, Xander saw something remarkable. His heart always felt light with unbridled affection when he heart the laughter of his husband and sons. A content smile would make its way onto his face at the sight of the bright, beautiful grins the three wore, and every time he would thank the gods for such a perfect family.

Xander loved when Ryoma would tell stories of his life. He would get so completely wrapped up in retelling the story, reliving the memory. His enthusiasm would show in the smile on his face, in the glimmer in his eyes, in the expressive movements of his arms. The best was when he told the story of the night he confessed his feelings to Xander. His whole being seemed to soften, his face taking on a gentle, loving look and his hands moving to fidget with the wedding band on his ring finger. Xander rather enjoyed it when Ryoma told that story, always looking on with a similarly gentle expression, and his hands would move to comb his fingers through Ryoma's hair if he was close enough. 

Ryoma and Xander both loved family gatherings, especially once their siblings started having kids. Ryoma would take Xander outside to keep an eye on the children with him while they played, and though he complained when it was too hot, he enjoyed it. Camilla would sometimes come out to join them, offering them each a glass of red wine and sitting down beside them. The three would watch the children fondly, talking and sipping wine until the kids tired themselves out and came to Ryoma to wheedle another story out of him. Xander watched in open adoration as Ryoma gestured for the kids to gather around him, knowing Camilla would tease him for the "puppy eyes" later but being too content in the moment to care.

Xander would sometimes reminisce on the memories of his relationship with Ryoma through the years. Their wedding day was his favorite to think about. The ceremony had blended both Nohrian and Hoshidan traditions, and took place among the cherry blossoms on a breezy spring day in Hoshido. It wasn't very big or fancy- they were saving the grandeur for the public ceremony later- but it was perfect for the couple. The guests in attendance were close friends and family, and there was an atmosphere of love and happiness in the area. Xander's sisters and retainers cried, and Hinoka and Corrin looked like they were just barely holding themselves together as the grooms stood at the altar. Xander thought, as he stood with his hands in Ryoma's, that this was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Ryoma, with his wild hair pulled into a braid as neat as he could make it. Ryoma, in a black wedding kimono and his eyes shining with tears. Ryoma, looking at Xander with that breathtakingly radiant smile as Xander slid the wedding band onto his finger. In that moment, Xander realized what it meant to be truly, deeply in love with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are love, let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
